


Fear's Ascent

by flambydelrabies



Series: Fear's Ascent [1]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flambydelrabies/pseuds/flambydelrabies
Summary: Aegis had never really wanted anything, so he'd never learned to control himself when he did.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Series: Fear's Ascent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075301
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Fear's Ascent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ageha_nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/gifts).



> Okay, so let me tell you something about my good friend Ageha Nacht. We're in a discord server together, and she is ALWAYS inspiring people to ascend their brains to galaxy level. She's a beacon of inspiration for all the creators, so I thought i'd do a little somethin-somethin to give back for everything she does for us. I did this in a writing sprint with another server so it's pretty like, all fluff, zero plot, but like... I dunno about you guys, but i've been really digging Vicaegis since Crestoria became a thing, so... enjoy!

_ 'Another day in paradise.' _

Aegis' chest heaves, sighing as a gloved hand traces along the blood sin held heavy over his heart. By now, every moment felt familiar, second-nature in every way that  _ mattered _ now that he was branded a trangessor and stuck alongside this band of  _ misfits _ . He'd never imagined his life could look like this; if he were any degree more jaded, he'd laugh. Instead, as his hands weave and turn in tune with the  _ thump, thump _ of his own heartbeat, he can't help but wonder how long it takes for one to stop feeling like a skittish animal after their life is taken and torn from its picture-perfect seams. 

A voice ringing to his left rattles through his head, breaking his moment of introspection like the shattering of a fist through glass. "You still brooding over there, loverboy?" 

"Hmph." Aegis' pupils dart, flicking across the Inn before resting firmly on none other than the Great Transgressor himself. "You know _nothing_ of me, Transgressor."

"Oh, after last night, I'd say I know  _ quite a bit _ about ya--" Vicious' lips contort as he reclines against the bed behind him, his body landing gracelessly as it ever did with the smirk never faltering. "-- _ Babe _ ." 

Aegis’ breath runs ragged, his lips contorting to pained frown. “That was a mistake, and we are  _ not-- _ ” he stops, breath hitching, “ _ \--speaking of it further. _ ”

“What? You embarrassed or somethin’?” A sharp glint becomes all the more visible in Vicious’ eye as he lifts himself to his feet and smirks. “I’d say it seemed like you enjoyed yourself just as much as I did.”

Vicious moves himself closer, standing a body’s length away from the disgraced knight. Aegis steps backward. 

“And it will not be happening again.”

By the time Aegis exhales the final word, their bodies were drawn so close, he could feel each syllable ricochet directly off of the Great Transgressor’s neck.

"Takes two to tango, babe."

Aegis’ heart beats faster in his chest, each  _ thump _ turning to a  _ thumpthumpthump _ that rattled in arrhythmic glory. Vicious’ hand is splayed against the wall mere inches from his face, as if iron nails pinning him in place, and every instinct in his body screams at him to 

_ RUN. _

He lifts his gaze to meet those of his captor, whose smiles a grin that’s all claws and teeth. Two weeks ago, he would never have imagined being branded a transgressor, stripped of the status and title he had built from the ground of nothing more than scraps, taking up residence with murderers, and Vicious’ face draws closer now, until something in him speaks

_ run. _

Aegis’ breaths and the _ thumpthumpthump _ in his chest have synchronized by the time Vicious’ mouth is only a hair away from his. How he could have ended up here, fallen so far from grace and no more than empty shell of the noble pariah he once was, is something he couldn’t even fathom by now, and that little part of him that still, somehow, existed within him, somewhere, was whispering

_ run-- _

Until the burning feeling in his chest told him not to, and somehow, he knew that same feeling of righteous indignation had nothing to do with the blood sin that rested directly above it. Instead, he relaxed with hands that still trembled at his sides, and his pupils met the Great Transgressor’s long enough for his mouth to stumble and form the only words he could think to speak.

“What do you want, Transgressor?”

Vicious’ eyes turn neatly into slits, each breath animalistic in nature. “What do  _ you _ think I want, honey? Come on, I’ll give you  _ one  _ guess.”

Aegis does little more than inhale, sucking in a breath and realizing there was no further he could possibly fall. It went beyond not wanting to run. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be here, with Vicious’ body pressed against his, the same way it was the night before, and he didn’t care if that made him tainted anymore.

He'd never really wanted anything, so he'd never learned to control himself when he did. 

His fists ball until he leans and presses his lips against Vicious’, rough and familiar and horrible in all the same ways they felt right. The Transgressor laughs into the kiss, caging the knight between the wall of the inn and his own body, before pulling Aegis’ silken hair back and sliding his tongue into his mouth without a trace of protest.

Their lips separate, as if tearing flesh from claw, and Vicious’ lips dart to Aegis’ ear, dripping with sarcasm, saliva and lust. “So, we still not talking about last night, or…?”

Aegis claws backs at a moment’s notice, fighting for their lips to meet once more. “Shut up.”

“Or you’ll what?” Vicious teases, breathing hot and heavy with a neverending smirk strewn across his face. “I’m easy, loverboy. You should know this by now. Say my name, and I'm all yours.”

Exasperated, Aegis reaches his hand up to force Vicious’ face against his own once more, but not before letting a single, raspy word escape his mouth. 

_ “Vicious.”  _

With the Great Transgressor’s lips against his own, Aegis’ chest no longer burns because of his blood sin that branded his heart, and with his chest ablaze in the heat of passion instead, he begins to think if this is hell, perhaps eternal damnation isn’t so bad.

He lets himself burn, with no regrets. 


End file.
